


Pink Pill

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Basically Porn, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: — Hey Tulip, ¿Recuerdas cuándo Félix Rosier me pidió una píldora para el dolor de cabeza de MC?— Sí, Tonks ¿Y?— Quizá, accidentalmente, le di otro tipo de pastilla.—¿Te refieres a...?—Mierda, sí.
Relationships: Felix Rosier/Original Female Character(s), Felix Rosier/You, Player Character/Felix Rosier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Pink Pill

**Author's Note:**

> Terminé mi otra historia, finalmente puedo dedicarme a escribir porno de todas las parejas y en todos los escenarios. Es lo que uno hace cuando ama su fandom.

Félix luchaba con sus propios sentimientos esa tarde en la biblioteca junto a MC. Ella estudiaba junto a él, pasaban el tiempo juntos antes de ir al partido de quidditch que se disputaría; otros de los amigos de la rompe maldiciones estaban allí, pero no les daba importancia. 

Apenas podía concentrarse en el libro abierto frente a él; su amiga reposaba su cuerpo contra el estante de libros, sus piernas estaban cruzadas, y por alguna extraña razón le parecían fascinantes. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría simplemente acariciarlas o reposar su cabeza en ellas, bajó su vista de nuevo hacia el libro. Nada de eso pasaría, él se graduaría pronto y ella se quedaría a disfrutar la vida de una adolescente de quince años, ¿por qué se repetía constantemente su edad? Tener diecisiete años no es una edad tan avanzada, quizá podría… 

Ella lo estaba mirando, ¿por qué lo estaba mirando? Oh no, ¡él también la veía! No lograba bajar su mirada, como si estuviese congelado y entrenado para verla a los ojos. Sintió su garganta volverse seca, su mente era atacada con preguntas sin respuestas ¿acaso iba a revelar sus sentimientos? ¿En la biblioteca? ¿Susurrando románticamente? 

— Siento que mi cabeza va a estallar por leer tanto, ¿podrías pedirle a Tonks una píldora para el dolor? — Preguntó con voz dulce; no podía negarse a esa sonrisa amable, parecía apenada ¿por qué? Haría cualquier cosa por ella. 

Asintió y se acercó a la metamorfomaga que estudiaba junto con la pelirroja. 

— Disculpa Tonks, MC dice que necesita una píldora para el dolor de cabeza ¿tienes alguna? 

— Oh claro. — Rebuscó entre su mochila y sacó un pastillero, era una cantidad inusual de medicamentos. Ella notó su sorpresa. — Estuve ayudando a la señora Pomfrey en esto de curar personas, déjame ver… ¡Tiene que ser esta! 

Le extendió una píldora rosa y él le agradeció antes de irse, revisándola bien notó que tenía un corazón grabado, algo cursi para ser un medicamento. 

— Aquí está tu salvación. — Dijo melodramático mientras le entregaba la píldora con una reverencia. Su compañera río ante el gesto y la tragó sin más. — ¿Estarás bien? Recuerda que iremos a ver el partido, los gritos de la multitud no serán lo mejor si sigues con tu dolor. 

— Estaré bien, seguramente me recuperaré rápido. 

Ella volcó su vista al libro, y Félix tuvo oportunidad de volver a espiarla a escondidas. Esta vez se tomaría el tiempo necesario para analizar cada una de sus facciones; sus pestañas eran tan largas y estaba seguro que era natural, algunos mechones de cabello caían sobre sus mejillas esponjosas ¿tendría oportunidad de apretarlas alguna vez? Se deleitó con sus labios, estaban heridos porque MC los mordía según su estrés o ansiedad, él podría morderlos también si eso la calmara. 

¿Otra vez con esos pensamientos? Era imperativo concentrarse en su futuro y no en una chica de secundaria, pronto estaría trabajando en la reserva de dragones en Rumania, cumpliendo su mayor sueño y dedicándose a… Oh, ella desprendió los primeros dos botones de su camisa y empezó a agitar su mano para darse aire ¿Tenía calor? Inusual, no se encontraban en una época especialmente calurosa. De cualquier manera, era estúpido intentar encontrar lógica en la manera de ser de MC, ella iba contra toda normativa escrita y no escrita. 

— Félix, no me siento bien. — Susurró; sostuvo su cabeza con su mano mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie. Se sintió un tonto por no darse cuenta antes de su estado, era momento de mantener los pies sobre la tierra. — ¿Puedes llevarme a nuestra sala común? 

— Tranquila, te tengo. — Tal parece que se perderían el partido. Varios alumnos de slytherin pasaron a su lado con las caras pintadas y banderines, al menos con la Sala Común en silencio podría descansar y sentirse mejor. 

Tal como predijo, no había nadie allí. La acostó en los sillones frente al fuego mientras verificaba su estado, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas y su temperatura corporal no hacía más que subir, ¿Sería fiebre? Al menos podría redimirse cuidándola y atendiendo cada una de sus necesidades. 

Ella se incorporó y comenzó a quitarse la camisa sin pudor. 

—¡Espera! No hagas eso aquí, ve a tu cuarto y ponte una pijama al menos. — Dijo mientras la detenía. Ella se veía diferente, le hizo un puchero mientras volvía a desabrochar los últimos botones de su camisa. 

— No quiero ropa, tengo calor. 

— Bien, pero no puedes desnudarte aquí sólo porque sí. — Volvió a levantar la prenda y se la extendió, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no ver lo que no estaba permitido. 

— Llévame a tu habitación, necesito acostarme. — Suspiró, al menos allí podría tenerla controlada. Fue su guía hasta el cuarto, ella seguía sin cubrirse la parte posterior del cuerpo y temía no poder controlar sus ojos si ella no se cambiaba. 

Dejó a MC en su cama mientras él se encargaba de asegurar la puerta, lo último que necesitaba era dar explicaciones sobre porqué una chica semidesnuda estaba en su cuarto y específicamente en su cama. Simplemente era la fiebre y las alucinaciones, la chica que conocía jamás podría haberse quitado la camisa frente a tu muchacho por algo tan banal como un golpe de calor ¿O sí? Desgraciada caja de misterios que jamás podría entender. Apoyó su frente contra la madera mientras sostenía el picaporte, intentaría que durmiera y si no presentaba mejoras iría corriendo con la señora Pomfrey. 

Al voltear creyó que también estaba alucinando, ¿era la fiebre? ¿Se transmitía tan rápido? Imposible, esa mañana estaba bien y ni siquiera había presentado síntomas. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba viendo a MC completamente desnuda en su cama? Ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado algo así, eran demasiados detalles para ser producto de su joven mente. Su cabello alborotado, las mejillas rojas como manzanas, la redondez de sus senos y como sus propias manos acariciaban cada centímetro de ese joven cuerpo. Una de sus manos bajó más, excedió el límite entre lo real y lo imaginario, se estaba tocando a sí misma. 

No sabía cómo reaccionar, ninguna palabra salía de su boca ¿Qué podía decir? Su propia mente lo traicionaba pidiendo más, ansioso de escuchar los sonidos que ella emitía cuando dejaba entrar y salir sus dedos. Se acercó a pasos lentos hasta estar frente a su compañera, una vista única y tan perfecta, el movimiento de su mano era mágico y se retorcía de placer como una ninfa del bosque. Tuvo que sostenerse de las columnas de su cama para no saltar sobre ella en ese mismo instante, si estaba alucinando no quería ser devuelto a la realidad. 

Ella abrió sus ojos para verlo directamente. 

— He hecho esto muchas veces pensando en ti, Félix. — Esa sonrisa, la forma en la que mordió si labio. Se quitó la ropa con una rapidez no humana, necesitaba seguir escuchándola, aprovechar cada segundo de ese sueño divino. 

Se posicionó sobre ella para robarle los primeros besos, una boca tan dulce e inocente, diciendo las cosas más obscenas. Lo atacó una urgencia desesperada por saborearla más, su lengua se enredaba con la suya provocando que ella pasara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apegara más su cuerpo. Su toque era tan real, al fin podía morder esos carnosos labiosos y hacerlos suyos; sintió su entrepierna palpitar urgida por ser tocada. Como si leyera su pensamiento, ella bajó su mano y masajeó lentamente su miembro. 

Estaba mal, ¿por qué lo estaban haciendo? Maldita sea, él era su prefecto y su figura de autoridad. Si no se detenían ahora podrían romper más reglas de las que deberían, todavía podía salvarse la situación si le explicaba que… Su boca lo traicionó al soltar un gemido de placer, MC estaba usando sus dos manos para estimularlo y sus labios besaban y mordían su cuello desprotegido. Aún estaban a tiempo de parar, sólo necesitaba… 

— Rómpeme, Rosier. Siempre quise que fueras el primero. 

Al diablo con las reglas. 

Sus dedos encontraron el camino hacia su agujero, estaba tan mojada y caliente. Jugueteó un rato viéndola pedir más mientras acariciaba su clítoris con el pulgar, sus dedos se abrieron y cerraron igual que unas tijeras, dispuesto a prepararla él mismo. Su lengua recorrió uno de sus senos, succionando y mordiendo con cuidado. 

— Te preparaste muy bien para mí. — No lograba descubrir el origen de su creciente hambre sexual, ¿el deseo se mantuvo resguardado tanto tiempo? Ya no poseía control sobre su propio ser, fue demasiado tiempo observándola en la biblioteca e imaginando escenarios indebidos que borraba lo más rápido que su cerebro le permitía. Ahora ella estaba allí, temblando de éxtasis y proclamando su nombre entre jadeos. 

Abrió sus piernas, y se posicionó para entrar. Echó un último vistazo para observar a aquella chica sonrojada, desnuda, y ansiosa que pedía por él; iba a volverlo loco, era su especialidad. Empujó hacia adentro con cierta dificultad, su amante se sujetó de las sábanas con fuerza y gritó su nombre mientras arqueaba la espalda; aumentó la fuerza de sus empujes maravillado por como sus senos se movían al ritmo de las estocadas, por como sus ojos seguían en él y le dirigían una mirada de puro deseo. 

Era tan bueno que rayaba lo fantasioso, mordía su labio con fuerza para asegurarse a sí mismo que no se había desmayado en la biblioteca y que no despertaría en la enfermería con una MC actuando normal a su lado para cuidarlo. Su parte lógica lo interrumpía para recordarle que estaba mal y era más difícil de lo esperado poder quitárselo de encima. 

— Félix, no pares… Necesito más… 

Un prefecto debía ayudar a sus estudiantes, ¿no es cierto? Le dio vuelta con agilidad, acarició su espalda y notó que portaba un pequeño lunar detrás de su cuello. El sonido de gemidos volvió a sacudir la habitación; se movía rítmicamente contra las caderas de su amante, dejando escapar suspiros de excitación y placer. Con sus manos a cada lado de su pequeño y suave cuerpo, se sujetó para asegurar su fuerza en cada empuje. 

MC deslizó su mano por debajo para acariciar su clítoris, era consciente de que pronto acabaría y se lo hizo saber a su acompañante. Quería ser llenada por su esencia, soltó un gemido al imaginarse a sí misma chorrear la sustancia espesa y blanca de su prefecto; su cuerpo se tensó cuando él tomó su cabello y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, su mente estuvo en blanco unos segundos hasta que sintió como perdía la fuerza en su cuerpo. Jadeó y se dejó caer contra el colchón, estaba envuelta en una neblina de éxtasis, su único momento de lucidez apareció cuando Rosier acabó dentro de ella. 

Él cayó rendido a su lado, con su respiración agitada y sin poder creer que realmente se había acostado con una estudiante ¡No sólo una simple estudiante! Era la rompe maldiciones más conocida del colegio, la chica que no temía meterse en problemas y quitarle puntos a Slytherin, ella flotaba sobre todos con su hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos tan... 

MC lo estaba viendo ¿Por qué lo estaba viendo? Cierto, el sexo. Inesperado, irresponsable, contra las reglas y tan maravilloso. 

— No esperaba que todo esto ocurriera así. — Dijo con voz suave. Félix tragó saliva, ciertamente había sido una sorpresa para ambos. — Primero quería confesar mis sentimientos, invitarte a salir, comenzar una relación y luego... 

— Espera. ¿A qué te refieres con sentimientos? 

— Te amo, Félix. 

Sonrió, pasó tanto tiempo negándose la posibilidad de amar y ahora ella aparecía para cambiarlo todo. Se inclinó para besarla y ella le devolvió el gesto, pero lo profundizó más rápido de lo que esperaba. 

— Todavía siento calor, ¿podemos hacerlo otra vez? 

— Creo que tendremos que ir a un lugar más privado, ¿qué te parecería ir al baño de prefectos? No es un mal lugar para tomar un baño.


End file.
